ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Soundshock the Griffin 2
'' ''is a 3D platforming video game developed by and published by . It is a sequel to the 2001 game, Soundshock the Griffin, being released on Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, PlayStation 2 and PC on June 24, 2005 with critical acclaim. The cast of the first game reprise their roles. Alongside with its first game and its third game, the game was confirmed to get a remaster via Soundshock Mythical Trilogy. Synopsis Set a year after the events of the first game, the Griffins and the Face Paints are now getting along with each other and living in peace and harmony, until a new villain rises to destroy the whole species, so its up to Soundshock, Impy and their friend Mattie Lovepaint to save the world with the help of a new turtle ally. Gameplay The gameplay, controls and the engine are the same. Impy has the same purpose he had in the first game, being Soundshock's health bar. There is two new moves in the sequel, being able to fly and being able to screech to attack enemies, both being taught by Professor Turtle with a specific ammount of Power Emeralds that you need. Unlike the first game, some worlds cannot be 100% upon first time completion, therefore, that requires backtracking. The Screech will kill some enemies that are immune to both claw slash and charging and will activate the special Screech Poles. And Flight will enable Soundshock to have a ability to fly around the level, however, similar to swimming, he has energy bar that can let him fly. However, if you get 100%, you can get unlimited energy for flying. (reserved for Coolot) Instead of saving Griffins, the important collectables you collect this time are power emeralds and shrines, which are required for opening some portals and entering boss fights. Power Emeralds and shrines are collected either from going to the Exit portal, collecting all gold or finding them scattered. There are two bosses (Alexis Paint and Crush) that requires a new move in order to defeat them, so if you don't have a specific ability, then the portal will be deactivated and Professor Turtle stands near the portal, and will not activate until you talk to her that you learned a specific move. Characters Playable *'Soundshock the Griffin' (voiced by ) - a young Griffin, declared the hero of the Griffins and must save the whole world. He is the main character. Non-Playable Allies *'Impy' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a winged imp who is Soundshock's best friend/sidekick/protector. He shares the same purpose he had in the first game. *'Mattieson "Mattie" Paintlove' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a Face Paint girl who is formerly a threat to the Griffins, now loving Griffins since her father was selfish and now a trustworthy best friend to Soundshock. She is the tutorial guide for the game and appears in various levels. *'Professor Turtle' (voice by Carolyn Lawrence) - a female turtle who likes to invent. She teaches Soundshock how to screech and how to fly. Villains *'Mindstorm' (voiced by Tim Curry) - a mysterious Griffin who wants to destroy the whole universe and the main antagonist (and the final boss of the sequel). **'Munch' (voiced by Joe Alaskey) - a dinosaur who welds a laser gun to kill Soundshock. He serves as a first boss of the game. **'Alexis Paint' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a damanged Face Paint who wants revenge on Soundshock for attacking her prior to the sequel. Screech is required to defeat her. **'Crush' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - a evil anthromorphic rhinoceros who tend to crush Soundshock in a attempt to kill him. He acts as the third boss of the game. Flight is required to defeat him, mainly due to the fact that there are no platforms in the third part of the boss. Enemies *'Gremlins' - evil imps who are employed by Mindstorm. They're the common enemies of the sequel. *'Boars' - boar enemies that can charge at you. Claw slashing them will kill them as charging them will have you just lose your health. *'Shield Dragons' - dragon enemies that welds a sheild. Charging them will kill them. *'Singing Ladies' - lady enemies that can sing out note bullets to attack Soundshock. *'Charging Microphones' - microphone-animal enemies that charge at Soundshock. Charging them will kill them. Screeching at them can kill them as well, but that move needs to be learned. *'Boilers' - boiler enemies that can shoot out fireballs at Soundshock. They can only be destroyed using Ground pound, but screeching can kill them too. They also have a mini variant that can be destroyed by charging. *'Botbulls' - Bull robots that can be killed by claw slashing. Levels *'Spring Forest' **'Sunshine Forest' **'Singer Lounge' **'Robotic Colossius' **'Tropical Beachtown' **'Electricity Factory' **'Munch (boss)' *'Dawn Plains (you'll learn your screech move here)' **'TBD' *'Blizzard Lakes (you'll learn your flying move here)' **'TBD' *'Mindstorm's Nexus' **'TBD' Sequel Remaster Main article: Soundshock Mythical Trilogy Alongside with Soundshock the Griffin and Soundshock the Griffin: The Rise of The Griffin, this game was confirmed to be remastered. The game, along with the other two, will be remastered by Activision's . Trivia *Unlike the first game, which consisted of six bosses and six homeworlds, this game only has both four bosses and homeworlds. *The Tears and Face Paints (now working for Alexis) are the only enemies from the first game returning for the sequel. **However, some Face Paints will become allies. **Also, Ice Bears do return, but now serve as allies. *Spyro the Dragon makes a non-speaking cameo appearance. *This game introduces a new type of enemy: Black-armored enemies. The Black-armored enemies can neither be flamed or charge. The only way to defeat them is to either screech at them or supercharge at them. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:E-rated Games Category:PlayStation 2 Category:Nintendo GameCube Category:Xbox Category:PC games Category:Vivendi Universal games Category:Krome Studios Category:Soundshock the Griffin